neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Avimeus
Prince Jacob Pelor Victor Heronius Avimeus the Fifth is the crown prince of Malvont, a cloistered cleric of Victor Heronius, adventurer, and known playboy. Early Years He is the son of the current king and the king’s first wife, Thaldania the Diplomat of Nyasa. He was trained in the refined arts at The Vargus School in Malvont, where he briefly experimented with psychoactive drugs such as Wolves’ Milk and Absynthium Orientalis. During his studies he became known for his voracious and varied sexual appetites. He majored in religion with a minor in medicine, and was a member of the Pinnacle Society. He is a natural leader, no matter how much he resists. He has a powerful, irrational fear of dragons. In Eon During the war with Baldur, he was cloistered in the palace walls and forbidden to leave for his own safety. Finding the suffering and starvation of his own people deplorable, he felt worthless in the lap of luxury. During a strategic meeting, he fell in love with the beautiful ship captain Ming-ui of The Toggenburg Corporation, and chose to disguise himself and leave with her to fight the war firsthand. Before he could even see action, however, the unlucky couple were kidnapped by Tyro Avampour and brought to the Ruins of Eldergrin as bait for Ethan of Malvont and The Toggenburg Corporation. He watched Ming-ui butchered before his eyes, and will never forget that horrible moment. It’s burned into his memory forever. He spent the next two weeks the prisoner of Brezcar the Bold, the leader of The Saviors Revolutionary Movement, before being rescued at the last minute by Claire, a young assassin. Dirty, hungry, and half dead, Avimeus wanted nothing more than to get out of the Ruins of Eldergrin before the winter snows made the terrain impassible. Fortunately, the party agreed with him wholeheartedly. The party escorted him out of the Ruins of Eldergrin, and he finally tasted battle when they ran into Royt Avampour, an animate statue of Xenteroth, a guardian red dragon, and half of the Goneril army. He fought well and freely offered healing to the party during the fight, though the dragon was an unpleasant surprise. After his rescue, he traveled to Barrensburg with Janadan Vishnu and the party on the Jade Kraken III. Once there, he left Ming-ui's Symbol of the Underdark to the party, along with a handful of diamonds and his thanks. He took a merchant ship to Port Brogan, and from there returned to Malvont. A few months later, Vishnu revealed that he had sold a phylactery to Prince Avimeus. Namely, the phylactery that Gauve had discovered near Landover had sold to him during the summer of 1442. When the party realized that Grax's forces were tearing up that area, they Sent to Avimeus to warn him to hide the phylactery. He replied with "What phylactery? ;)" He reappeared in late 1443, trapped in a force cage by Xenteroth. He was freed by Leilah Maloch, whom he gave his life to save later in the same fight. Leilah raised him after the battle, and he joined the party. Avi proved to be a powerful, if flighty ally; he spent much of his time with the party spending more money than they had ever seen on clothes, jewels, and other fripperies. He became friends with Aether, and the two often traveled together. Avi used his VIP status to get an excellent suite on the Sirius, where he met with Coriander Highrun and arranged to buy back Vishnu from Tiemp Hiss. He helped the party flee the Sirius onto his personal ship, the Epitome. By gambling with Tiemp, he managed to receive the imprisoned Vishnu at no cost to himself or the party. Avi was with the party during the Awakening, and let them into the Pinnacle Society Clubhouse where they waited out some of the storms. The Epitome was destroyed during the disaster. Avi learned by Speakstone that his father had died when teleported to the suddenly non-existent Outlands, thus making Avi the king of (sunken) Malvont. He traveled to Malagassy, Talnec's Secret Study, and the past with the Company. Since his past self had the Epitome and the party needed a new ship, Avi arranged for the construction and purchase of the Swiftest Thought. While it contains an autopilot, he frequently flies it on manual during battles, and prefers air support to melee. He was one of the party members who defeated Orcas on the Prime Material Plane. Category:Player Characters Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures Category:Malvont People